One Piece: Unlimited Cruise
is a video game for the Nintendo's Wii console based on the popular manga and anime One Piece. The game was released in two episodes which act as parts of a single story. The first episode was released in Japan on September 11, 2008. Later it was releashed in Europe on June 19, 2009 and in Australia on June 25, 2009 respectively. The second episode was releashed in Japan on February 26, 2009, and was later releashed in Europe on September 25, 2009 and in Australia on Octobor 1, 2009 respectively. It wasn't localized for North America. It was additionally released as One Piece Unlimited Cruise: Double Pack in Germany on June 25, 2010, which contains both of the European games within separate boxes. Another version of the game was also released on the Nintendo 3DS with the name One Piece Unlimited Cruise: SP (ワンピース:アンリミテッドクルーズ Wan Pīsu: Anrimiteddo Kurūzu Speciaru) which was released on May 26, 2011. The 3DS game has also been anounced for Europe, and will be released in November. Unlike the predecessor, One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, One Piece: Unlimited Cruise was localised by only in PAL regions and the PAL versions only have Japanese voices with English subtitles instead of the FUNimation dub. Gallery Characters Main Playable Characters The playable characters of the game includes the same main characters from One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, with the new addition of Brook: *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook Costume Themes Much like in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, all of the main characters get new costumes (though where the costumes came from isn't mentioned) and each costume has an animal based theme. Early screenshots of Brook showed him dressed in his normal clothes, but he was later revealed to have his own animal themed costume. Later scans also revealed that Zoro's costume included his new katana Shusui.http://gonintendo.com/wp-content/uploads/onepiece2.jpgOne Piece: Unlimited Cruise - scans 22 Apr 2008After beating the game once, the player can switch all of the characters costumes from the animal themed to the clothes they normally wear (clothing from Thriller Bark Arc) and their attack style. Other Information Brook now has the ability to run on water, much like in the anime and manga, Franky can build bridges and ladders (Acting in a way similiar to the points where Gaburi is used), and Usopp can only become Sogeking through his C + Shake attack (Where in Unlimited Adventure, it was an alternate costume) and can use the Impact Dial. Nami also can use her Waver. The main characters movesets have also been upgraded from Unlimited adventure so they can now utilize moves from recent chapters from the manga, as well as old moves that weren't included in Unlimited Adventure. Characters According to the information released by Famitsu, the Marines and The Enforcers will make an appearance.One Piece Unlimited Cruise Scan 2008.03.11 Wapol, Buggy the Clown, Captain Kuro, Don Krieg,One Piece Unlimited Cruise Scan 2008.05.22 Arlong, and Enel One Piece Unlimited Cruise Scan 2008.06.16 have all been confirmed as Bosses in the game. Buggy appear's in a plant-developed environment, and Enel appears to be in a clearing in a forest with the Spaceys. Buggy will be able to use his powers obtained from the Bara Bara No Mi and his Buggy Ball, Wapol will be able to transform using his Baku Baku Factory. Spandam and Aokiji, Shanks and Mihawk, and Kaku and Lucci will be partnered up as dual bosses. Exclusively to the 3DS edition, Emporio Ivankov, Boa Hancock, Marco, Akainu, Jozu and Jinbe have appeared as playable characters in Marineford mode. Minor Enemies *Marines *Agents *Pirates *God's Enforcers *Rock Monster *Spaceys *General Zombies *Zombies *Risky Brothers *Alabasta Soldiers/Baroque Works *Pacifista *Gaimon *Robots from Unlimited Adventure *Generals from Unlimited Adventure Cast Locations There are five different islands in Episode 1; A winter island, a desert island with a seashell, an island with a giant tree and waterfalls under it, and a island that is essentially a giant cave. The final island is where you fight the final boss. The Thousand Sunny can be explored, showing many of the rooms inside of it. In the Tankōbon version of One Piece manga, Oda drew a detailed interior design for Thousand Sunny including each piece of furniture and passage ways. From the current preview it seems Unlimited Cruise kept Oda's design down to exact detail down to the patterns on the walls and furniture. In Episode 2, there are five locations(not including Thousand Sunny) : a desert location that looks like Alabasta, and a dark, murky, ruinous place that looks reminiscent of Thriller Bark. The Thousand Sunny is a stage, however, it is not an island. There is also an Island that looks similar to the "Seaside Zone" of Unlimited Adventure, but lightly edited, and based on the island in the Ocean's Dream arc. There is a location that is a floating island that resembles the island Skypiea. The final island is where to fight the Doom Guardian, it also looks nearly identical to how it looked in Episode 1. In One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP for 3DS, a Marineford Mode will be included, in which the player can play during the Whitebeard War as Luffy, Ace, and the other protagonists during the war. Trivia *Although the word "Cola" is clearly spoken, in the European version of the opening scene when Usopp activates Channel 0, the subtitle text reads that it is "Soda Powered." The reason for this change is unknown. *Because he had yet to fight in the series when the game was made, Whitebeard fights with his tubes attached in this game while in the series he fights without them. The opposite goes for his Devil Fruit; Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi at the time Episode 2 was released was not known, and so all of his attacks utilize his bisento weapon, accompanied by yellow/white waves of power. It seems, although, that the 3DS version added Gura Gura no Mi powers to Whitebeard's movelist.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3X5UtwJvZQ *In the game's profile section there is a mistranslation on Garp's page where it says that he was a legendary pirate (as opposed to a Marine). *For unknown reasons, Shanks uses his old sword as opposed to his current.This is corrected in the 3DS version with his apperance also changed. *In Unlimited Cruise SP they corrected Nightmare Luffy's Voice from the high-picthed on in Episodes 1 and 2. To the more recent anime voice. References External Links *Walkthrough/FAQ/General help for the japanese version written in english - high quality *A scan from Famitsu(?) confirming the game's existance *Namco Bandai's Official Website (Japanese) *Ganbarion's Official Website (Japanese) *Pictures from Jump Festa 2009(?) confirming more characters for Ep. 2 Site Navigation de:One Piece: Unlimited Cruise Category:Video Games